Neko?
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Kelakuan Boboiboy mendadak menjadi aneh, ia menjadi seperti kucing. Apa yang Fang lakukan saat tahu kekasihnya menjadi aneh? Fang x Boboiboy. for Wendy's Birthday


Animonsta Studios pemilik Boboiboy.  
Summary: Kelakuan Boboiboy mendadak menjadi aneh, ia menjadi seperti kucing. Apa yang Fang lakukan saat tahu kekasihnya menjadi aneh?  
Pair: Fang x Boboiboy.  
Genre: tebak sendiri aja .-.  
Rated: T+ nyerempet M.  
Warn: OOC, Typo(s), Judul tak nyambung, Summary ancur, tak sesuai EYD, Yaoi, Shonen ai, Gaje, Junior High School!AU, Hum!Ocho, dll...

A.N: Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Wendy temanku yang berulang tahun Maaf jika telat xD

.  
Happy Reading~

.

Seorang remaja bersurai ungu sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di kedai coklat milik Tok Aba. Iris Violet miliknya menjelajahi setiap sudut kedai tersebut, berharap dapat menemukan sebuah eksistensi yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Ocho, kemana Boboiboy?"

Pada akhirnya sang surai ungu menyerah dan bertanya pada anak kecil bersurai pirang yang sedang membersihkan cangkir cangkir.

"Dia memang belum datang kemari.." Ujar anak kecil bersurai pirang yang di panggil Ocho itu, ia masih sibuk membersihkan cangkir cangkir.

"Oh Begitu ya..."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu keheningan kembali mengelilingi kedua anak tersebut. Hingga akhirnya...

'Greb'

"Fang~"

Seseorang memeluk leher Fang dengan manjanya, membuat Fang agak tersentak kaget. "Siapa?!"

"Mou... Ini aku Boboiboy, Fang~"

Pelukan pada leher Fang semakin kuat, surai raven terlihat dari arah belakang raat Boboibo memajukan kepalanya dan menggesekkan kedua pipi mereka.

"Boboiboy ada apa denganmu, nih?" Ocho terkejut saat sepupunya tiba tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk leher Fang dari belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermanja dengan kekasihku, Ocho~" Ujar Boboiboy masih dengan manjanya menggesekkan pipi kanannya ke pipi kiri Fang, berharap mendapat respon dari sang kekasih.

"Fang, kenapa malah diam?"

Aksi gesek pipi sudah Boboiboy hentikan, membuat Fang dan Ocho sedikit bernapas lega.

Slurrp

Napas Fang tercekat dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak, begitu Boboiboy menjilat pipi kirinya.

"B-boboiboy sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ocho sangat terkejut melihat tingkah Boboiboy yang tak biasa, sangat tak biasa.

"Berhentilah mengganggu kami, Ocho~" Ujar Boboiboy menghentikan jilatan pada pipi kiri Fang. Boboiboy pun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Fang.

"Fang..." Panggil Boboiboy dengan manjanya.

Kedua tangan Fang pun menggapai kedua sisi wajah manis Boboiboy, membawanya semakin mendekat dengan wajah Fang.

"Boboiboy..."

"Fang..."

"H-hey jika ingin bermesraan jangan di kedai juga dong!"

Ocho berseru panik saat melihat wajah Fang dan Wajah Boboiboy semakin dekat. Dengan panik Ocho bersembunyi dibawah meja, bagaimana pun adegan itu tak pantas untuk dilihat anak SD semacamnya.

'Plaak'

"Aduh..."

"Eh?" Ocho kaget ketika mendengar suara rintihan sakit. Dengan penasaran, kepalanya pun menyembul keluar dari bawah meja.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Fang~?" Tanya Boboiboy sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

Pipinya baru saja di tampar pelan oleh tangan Fang, yang saat ini masih menempel di pipinya.

"Sadarlah kau, Boboiboy..." Ujar Fang datar dan kembali menampar pelan kedua pipi Boboiboy.

"Aku sadar Fang~"

"Kalau begitu apa yang terakhir kau makan, hah?! Aku yakin kau pasti salah makan!"

Ocho hanya cengo saat iris Sapphirenya melihat Fang menepuk nepuk keras punggung Boboiboy.

"Ugh... A-apa maksudmu..."

"Cepat keluarkan Bodoh!"

"A-aduduh... F-fang... S-sakit... Hoeekk-"

Dan benar saja, Boboiboy langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya ke tong sampah, lalu Fang menghentikan aksi menepuknya.

"U-uhhh... Pusingnya kepalaku..." Boboiboy memegang kepalanya dengan raut sedikit kesakitan.

"Sudah merasa kembali menjadi dirimu?" Tanya Fang dengan datar dan sinis namun percayalah ada raut ke khawatiran di iris violetnya.

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Fang.." Ujar Boboiboy masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang tadi kau makan sih, Boboiboy?" Ocho yang telah sadar dari cengonya itu ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"I-ini.." Boboiboy mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kantungnya, yang langsung diambil oleh Fang.

Ocho berjalan mendekati Fang untuk melihat makanan apa yang telah membuat sepupunya menjadi aneh.

"..." Dalam sekejap Fang dan Ocho terdiam melihat bungkusan tersebut.

"Fang? Ocho?" Panggil Boboiboy khawatir.

"Dasar Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa bisanya memakan makanan kucing, Hah?! Kau benar benar Bodoh!"

Ocho hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saat Fang memarahi Boboiboy.

Yah.. Tidak sepenuhnya salah Boboiboy sih. Bungkusan makanan kucing itu tidak terlihat seperti bungkusan makanan hewan, jadi wajar saja jika ada yang salah mengira kan?

.  
End

Omake.

Saat ini Boboiboy dan Fang sedang duduk berdua di kedai. Kemana Ocho? Dia izin pulang sebentar. Sang surai ungu diam diam bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah belakang Boboiboy.

'Grebb'

Iris Hazel terbelalak saat Fang memeluknya dari belakang. "F-fang?"

"Hmm... Aku hanya meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, Boboiboy..." Bisik Fang dengan nada serak di telinga kanan Boboiboy. Boboiboy memerah begitu merasakan napas hangat menerpa telinganya, dan juga memerah karna mendengar perkataan Fang.

"Ahhnn!" Desah Boboiboy saat Fang menjilat telinganya. Seringai pun terlukis di paras Fang.

"Karna itu... Malam ini kau harus menginap di rumahku, Boboiboy.."

Owari!

A.N: maafkan aku jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan,aku payah membuat FangBoy T^T *pundung*

sekian dan terima kasih jika kalian bersedia untuk meninggalkan review T^T


End file.
